the final proof
by miaparker
Summary: so this is a continuation of the awesome story the final problem. it starts right form where the base left off i.e lots sherlolly and mystery and so much fun.
1. Ch 1 Determined

**hi everyone! a very happy new year to all readers. so this is the continuation of the story of the same name. i hope all the readers like it. though i ma shooting for love it. please let me know what you think. any of your veiws are welcome. you should probably read the original first. its ****The Final Proof.**

**the base is that sherlock and molly had fallen for each other. then through some events (you must read the story to know the specifics), sherlock realises that molly would only be in danger if they are together and then he estranges -well tries to -himself for mollly. b****ut molly will never give up or quit him. **

**we begin pretty much from t****here. i hope you like the story as much you liked the base. here is the first or well the 20th chapter of the final proof :**

* * *

**Determined**

Molly was very determined that day. She had a very energetic morning. For once she had a plan about what she was going to do. She had decided that she was going to confront Sherlock about what his bloody problem was. It was going to be a great evening. She was going to win; she was going to conquer it all. She was going to ask him very clearly what he thought and what he felt. She knew that he had felt something for her. What else could account for everything that had happened?

_Paying back. Maybe he was paying me back for how I helped him. Maybe he thought it would be nice to let me have something he knew I longed for so much as a return for helping him fake his death. He must have thought that I would know "we" would not last forever and that I would understand. Of course. How could I ever think that he wanted me? __**Me? **__I am the stupid and silly and even mousy pathologist. Among the millions on earth. And he, he is the most brilliant guy, the incomparable genius, the only consulting detective, on planet earth for god's sake. How could he? _

Molly berated herself. She hated the fact that she had indeed thought it possible. That she had believed it all to be true, that they would have a fairytale. Who was she kidding? She had gone crazy. Yes she had gone crazy.

She walked down the way to the apartment of the person of interest. She hit the doorbell and Mrs. Hudson answered. She smiled at molly who asked her about her health.

'oh, it's alright. The hip's better now you know.' she said in her chirpy voice

'you'll be better.' Molly told her reassuringly and added. 'what are the boys doing?'

'oh, they have a visitor. Though I don't think this one's a client, she has this air of authority.' The landlady said, with her chin up in imitation and then trailed off. Molly stood there for a moment thinking who could it be. She went up the stairs as silently as she could. She knocked at the door, collecting courage.

'yes?' Sherlock's voice asked. Her breath hitched yet she squared he shoulders and entered the room. She was stunned momentarily stunned. Sherlock stood in front of john who was on the laptop. Sherlock looked very normal. In fact everything in the room was normal. Yet the only thing that was out of place was a woman. She and Sherlock had clearly been standing in front of each other. Close. Much too close for molly's comfort. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. The woman was barely inches from Sherlock. Barely. Much too bare for molly's comfort. She could feel dislike boiling in her stomach.

'Yes?' the she asked. Turning a little, her eyebrows up and head to angling a little. Yes she had a funny authoritative and dominating air. Molly felt extremely stupid standing there. she felt bad at being addressed as though she was servant. She looked at Sherlock.

* * *

**so? what do you all think? i'd love to know.**


	2. Ch 2 visitors

She looked at Sherlock.

It was among the times that she had seen him so…surprised. He looked from the authority standing in front of him to molly. It was positively and completely awkward. However, john as always spoke up to ease it out.

'Molly!' he said smiling ay her. 'come on in.'

'Uh, hi John. How are you?' she asked. She saw Sherlock step back a little from the woman.

'Still in shock. It's not every day that you see dead men waking up and walking down the aisle of the hospitals.' He said getting up and taking her coat.

'oh, thanks. I just…wanted to see how you to were settling in. I brought some of the things that…he might want, need.' She said stuttering up. This was not good the whole situation was supposed to be the other way round. She making Sherlock uncomfortable instead of him, standing this way with _her, _completely distracting her.

'Where should I put them?' she asked, compelling her eyes away from the pair in front.

'I'll take them.' Sherlock said coming to life from his stunned stature. He came in front of her, and as much as she tried, there was a little hitch in her throat. She prayed he had not noticed, albeit she knew that it was impossible for him not to notice. He took the clothes and went into his room. The three of them were left standing in awkwardness. Molly looked at the person standing in front of her. The clothes she wore were clearly very costly and luxurious. She had nice figure and her face could positively kill men. The air around her was very imposing and for Molly slightly intimidating. Molly could not place her in any of the baker street regulars.

'Molly, this is Ms. Irene Adler.' John said introducing them with a wave of hand. 'Ms. Adler, this is Dr. Molly Hooper.'

'The pathologist?' she asked in an extremely…sensual and velvety tone or voice, Molly could not put a finger on it.

'yes, the pathologist.' Molly said smiling extending her hand.

'hello, Dr. Hooper.' She said only eyeing the extended hand. Molly lowered her hand looking down at her own shoes. But the glossiness of the other caught her eye.

'great heels.' She said amiably. She got only a little smile in return.

'So what's your problem?' Molly asked once again trying to make a chat. Ms. Adler who had settled on the arm of Sherlock's chair, even now looking very sensual, looked up at her from her phone in surprise.

'Excuse me?' she asked, looking at her with an expression of "have-you-gone-crazy?"

'you are here. Many women don't come here unless they have problem for the boys to solve or are John's girlfriends or are police or me.' she said explanatively.

'ah. I see Mr. Holmes has made an impression on you.' She said returning to her phone. It took all of Molly to not blush.

'you did not answer the question.' Molly continued. This time she had made an effect. The sensual (now she could not think of any other word to describe every bit of that women's body) eyebrows were raised slightly.

'No. No, I don't have any problem and I am surely not Dr. Watson's girlfriend. I was just checking whether or not the rumors of him being alive are true.

'How did you know?' Molly asked, alarmed she had not realized that someone was visiting Sherlock when he was supposedly dead.

'Oh, you remembered. Well, there are people other than the homes boys that keep a check on other people.' Said she, with a purr in that, well, sensual voice. 'I was just checking how we was or whether he really was. And catching up.'

'Oh. But if she knows, then won't other people too?' she asked to John, who was back to his computer now.

'That is what I am checking. Googling out any information that might even hint of Sherlock alive.'

'And we have sent out the homeless network too.' Sherlock's voice emerged from behind.

'But people saw you, Sherlock, the day in the–the hospital.'

'And some of them have clearly recognized me. but not many.'

He said, coming up to the window. Looking outside. Molly was deep I thought on what all might happen if the world came to know that Sherlock Holmes was alive.

'Mr. Holmes, how long did you stay at Dr. Hooper's?' asked the purr-y voice. Molly looked up from her thoughts.

'It would make no difference.' He said coldly. Something inside Molly came plummeting down.

'oh, it would make _all _the difference.' Said she amusedly.

'do you have anything other than all this chit chat? Something, anything I might find any interest in, because otherwise I must tell you, we are busy at the moment.' He said without emotion, looking at his watch and then up at the her.

'Mr. Holmes,' she hissed seductively. 'I have everything that could keep you interested for the rest of your life.' She said putting one leg on the other suggestively and seductively. Molly could not bear it any longer. She got up angrily and then froze. Everyone's eyes were on her.

'I – I should get going. Gotta get to Bart's' she said awkwardly. And hurried off. Her thoughts remained there even thought she left.


	3. Ch 3 confronted and affronted

Sherlock was very surprised that Molly had come today. He momentarily thought that she had cracked his disguise yesterday. Then he was surprised that she had brought his things. Then surprised that she still cared about his anonymity and even more surprised with the way she had reacted. Finally surprised that she had left so…soon. He had wanted her to stay. He had wanted to see her more. He wanted to talk to her.

He turned, in surprise, as she left the room. They stayed silent for over 10 seconds. He could not help but think, _she is going away, every second, she moving further away. I've to talk to talk to her. _

He moved towards the door. Realizing that two pair of curious, surprised eyes were following him he turned and informed.

'I have to still ask her to get some things. she doesn't know where they are.' With that said, he hurried down the stairs and out. She was just turning at the end of the block. He hurriedly moved past the traffic and caught her.

'Molly.' He called. She stopped at her name or, in fact, his voice. 'Molly.'

'Sherlock.' She said turning when she heard his voice behind her. 'What can I do to help you today?'

'I– what?' he asked, once again, surprised on she had said.

'you know, you shouldn't have taken all the pain on coming here. You could simply have texted my and I'd be at your service.'

'What, no. no Molly I—' he said, understanding what was happening.

'Sherlock, please. I really have to get to work. Please tell me what you want me to do and then I'll start working on tat and let you know as soon as I can. And you can go and _enjoy _the lovely company you have up there, who knows about everything, more than me. And she wasn't even— I have to go Sherlock.' Said she. The cool wind blew into their faces. Yet it could not cool the anger bubbling inside her.

Molly, I am not asking you for any work. Is that what you think I am doing all the time, asking you to work for me.' he asked. Somehow he felt very angry at her reacting this way.

'No. No, of course not. It was just me, who was trying to help you. It was me who said that if you ever want anything you can have me? you, no. you did not do anything. So I am telling you, requesting you that please say whatever you have to and get back. At least, I don't want anyone to recognize you, unless there's some new plan about it that I obviously don't know of, that needs dear Ms. Adler.' She nearly bellowed at him. She could see his anger boiling up inside him. But he contained it.

'Molly, Ms. Adler indeed dropped by. She knows I am alive, we must treat her with care since she could be helping moriarty.' He stated calmly.

'oh, ye surely. You can treat her with as much care as you want. Go on, go ahead.'

'please stop getting angry like this. it's too—' he was about to say that it was silly, but stopped at her the look on her face.

Please don't stop Sherlock. Go on say it, stupid? Dull? Boring? Idiotic? Moronic? Go on. It's okay. _It does not make any difference_. I'd still be crazy about you.' She said.

His face fell, in a way that almost hurt her. But she felt too much pain to distinguish. She turned and walked, angry hot tears finally heated her face.


	4. Ch 4 not paying attention

**I am so sorry for the delay but there was a lot going on. For all those who reviewed, a big hug. You guys make my days. Here is the 4****th**** chapter. I hope you all like it. Also, this is another heart breaker but there are some really fun things it leads to in the next chapter so pay attention.**

Sherlock stood there. He was so stunned that he did not even care what that was going on around him. It was about ten minutes before he moved. His mind was still on what Molly had said. Was it true?

He reached their quarters. He did not register anything clearly accept there were two people in the room. One John and some other women. The women! She had been there earlier. Yet he sat down infront of the desk and put his hands together, under his chin. He was in deep thought when a hand moved from his arm to shoulder. The women's face was beside his, asking;

'What is it Mr. Holmes? Is something wrong?'

'Even if it were, it's not of your concerns.' Said he, trying to keep his calm. _She _was the basic reason why Molly had left.

'ah. The pathologist.' Sherlock turned to her. Their face barely inches. He looked right into her dilated eyes.

'what about her?' he asked. The women sighed.

'you are usually very good at concealing everything, Sherlock dear, but I must say, lack of practice can really be problematic.' She said.

'There has been no lack of practice.' he said. She laughed.

'And you are not being evasive. Sure. I must get going though.' She said withdrawing and straightening. She paused at the door and said.

'you sure must know that Jim Moriarty is back, Mr. Holmes. Do guard you little mouse.' She smiled and left.

'What _was that_ all about?' John asked.

'It's been a morning John. I am going to sleep.' Sherlock announced.

'Yeah. Okay.' John said, settling down back into his chair and taking his laptop back.

Sherlock changed from his usual suit to his robe and pajamas. He lay on the bed, yet sleep did not come. Molly's words, the women's words and Moriarty, all of it just kept turning and turning in his head. His brain was just filled up with it.

Molly's hot tears had dried up till she reached Bart's. She went to her lab and started working. There were the usual cadavers that kept her mind distracted, though once in a while, it did wander over to the detective that used to be sit there.

She felt very upset by everything. But it all waned when Mary came dancing in.

'_Maaaaaaaauuuuuuully_!' she sang as she took Molly's hands and turned, making both of them circle.

What is it? Did prince Harry ask you out?!' Molly laughed and asked. Mary happily nodded. Molly stunned halted the circling instantly.

'What?!' Molly asked, positively shocked.

'Oh, not that one. The prince from army. The one that solves crimes, writes blogs and treats people.'

'John finally asked you out?' asked Molly happy that it was happening after such a long term of secret glances and avarice smiles.

'Yep. Seems like forever right?' Molly grinned throughout Mary's joyful monologue.

'What about you and _him_?' she inquired looking at Molly with a sympathizing expression.

'I don't know. I gave up on predicting him a long time ago.' She told resignedly.

'yet, you know what he would do.'

'Yes, I know what he will do in this case but– he has other things to deal with right now. We can deal with the "us" mess later.' She shrugged and so did the other girl. After that they were busy with slicing up lifeless bodies.

By the time it was evening, she had to drag herself out of the lab to get ready for the date with Kaven. It took every bitter feeling she had towards the Adler woman for Molly get dressed and wait for Kaven to show up. She had decided that she would have good time.

'hey! You look beautiful.' He said smiling at her and giving her a bouquet of roses. Somewhere in Molly's brain, a deep voice grunted "_so_ _predictable_". Molly smiled back, though not at the flowers.

They went on to have a good dinner at a good restaurant. The place was good and the companionable chatter they had was good. It was all on the whole good. Just good. There was no charm or magic, or whatever it was that Sherlock's mere presence produced. Molly passed the evening just trying to be happy and nice to her date.

Kaven was very nice to her talking to her about his various interests and how he had just finished his master and applied for jobs. He was looking forward to the replies.

'And they should come I think by the end of this week.' Prophesied he, happily.

'I think this phase is rather exciting. You know, just waiting for the answers it is rather confusing, but you ever know what will happen so it's kind of exciting too.'

'Hmm. Believe me, the first day I could not even get sleep, it was so exciting.'

'It surely must have been.' Said the deep voice Molly so wished to hear that for moment she took it as a fraction of her imagination. Yet the tall, wrapped figure came to them, halting at their table. She did not even look up to say;

'Sherlock.'

'Molly.' He said just as cordially.

'what are you doing here?'

'Someone does not seem happy that I am here. Isn't it Mr.–?'

'Kaven.' Molly said. 'this is Kaven, and this is Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Kaven.'

'Hey!' the human one greeted brightly.

'hello.' Said the supernatural condescendingly.

'so you are a detective, huh?' Kaven asked

'yes, consulting but you already know. And you believe me a fraud.' He said jerk his head sideways.

'It was all over the papers and the telly, I mean not all of it could be wrong.' he said looking at Molly for a support, but he received a surprising glare. He had touched a nerve. Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but she cut in.

'Actually, it was in fact all false. Each and every word was a lie. It is nearly proved that Sherlock is not a fraud. He actually is the true one, the hero, rather than the villain.' She said getting up.

'What—okay. Fine but where are you going?' he asked confused and taken aback by her reaction

'Well, Sherlock here is to pick me up, we have some work to be finished, and I am sorry but it is important. I would have told you but I was not sure about it myself.'

'Uh-right-okay.' He nodded, getting up.

'Once again it was a pleasure, but please keep in mind that he is not a fraud not at all.' She said shaking his hand and putting on her coat.

'Uh, yeah. Nice meeting you.' He said, meaninglessly, to Sherlock, who merely nodded. They turned and left. Sherlock was looking at Molly with a slight awe.

'How did you deduce?' he asked when they were weaving through the crowd out on road.

Molly looked at him in surprise.

'Know deduce?'

'That I had come to pick you for some work?' he told.

'Well that is always the case isn't it? You come to me when you have work. And when you don't you are just not paying attention.'

'I am paying attention.' He whined.

'Then you'd know how I "deduced" that you were here for some work from all that I said this morning. But "obviously" you were not paying attention.' She breathed in heavily and quickened her pace.

**I hope the little longer chapter makes up for the delay. Tell me what you think about it and yes do let me know if you want anything specific happening. I'd love ideas.**

**Hugs**

**mia**


	5. Ch 5 confused

'What do you want Sherlock? Why do you need me right now. I am sure Ms. Adler could satisfy every need you have.' She said through gritted teeth.

'is it me or was it suggestive?' Sherlock asked her.

'Answer the question Sherlock or I can return right now.'

'No you can't. He'd have left by now.'

'Well that won't stop me from having dinner right there. maybe some other guy would come and I'd have another date. So. Answer or I am leaving.'

'I need your help. There are still a few things that need to be done concerning…I'll tell you once we reach Bart's.' he said with an afterthought.

'So, what do you want?' Molly asked crossing her arms when they had reached her lab in the hospital.

First I need you to get some of the books and files. Here is the list. And then we start looking for these names. Here' he said giving her two pieces of paper. And so for the next two hours they worked. Without any words or arguments to distract them they worked. Their concentration was, however, broken when the beeping computer announced what they were looking for.

'Great.' Hoorayed Sherlock for about the 15th time that evening.

'So we are up to the last ten people.' Molly said wearily.

Not anymore. They have a sequence look at this. so the next ten people would be…them. We have it. Yes' he cheered.

'great.' Molly said tired. She put her head on the table with her hands around them.

'come on we've got to go. Come on get up Molly.' He said standing behind her and shaking her so that she would get up.

'no. no' she moaned. 'Sherlock we just finished getting a list of people we have to find and reach and get and all the other things that you vaguely said we have to do with them. It's been hours. Literally hours.' She said looking up and resting her head behind on him.

'But we have to catch them Molly, we have to get going come on get up.' He pleaded and ordered her.

Molly reluctantly got up and they left. Sherlock had already put some of the important papers in her bag. They got coffee and started walking.

'so from here where?' she asked after sipping her coffee.

'I'll let the homeless network know, they look for the men. We also let the police know. Lestrade told me that I could come to him whenever I wanted now. A bit of dying really helps you know.' He said walking fast, his coat bellowing behind him.

'they will gather the men up, and then it'll be fine.' She said assuredly.

'not really. I am sure it is a big, big network, but the others will retract seeing the main ones locked up, there will be activity and we will get them too. We have most of the big ones who shall lead us to the smaller ones.'

'wow.' She said amazed at it all happening so fast. He smiled. They walked silently for some time but them mmolly spoke.

'Sherlock, why are you doing this?' she asked sincerely.

'Doing what?' he asked not looking at her.

'You know what. Doing this.'

'I don't understand.'

'why am I here, when it should be John walking beside you being confused and amazed?'

'John has a date.' Sherlock answer as if it was the most natural thing that he would pick her when John had dates.

'They why me? Greg could have come and I had a date too. Between which you came striding in.' she said accusingly.

'Lestrade? Molly Lestrade? Come on, his stupidity would have simply impaired my brain. It's better that we are going there right now. You on the other hand are rather intelligent, comparatively, and I trust you. You know that. As for the date question, you can do so much better Molly, he is so stupid.'

'oh no, no Sherlock, I can't do any better, clearly I can't and he is not stupid.' She said angrily. He opened his mouth to contradict but she added quickly. 'and, and even if he is I think I am better with my kind am I not?'

'Your kind?' he emphasized loudly.

'yes, my stupid and silly kind. And he is very nice and sweet to me.' She affirmed. Sherlock's jaw set.

'Haven't sweet and nice men done enough? You've already shown that your choice of sweet nice men has been disastrous?' he said angrily, stopping and turning to her.

'well since I clearly do disastrous things, why are you even taking me huh? just let me go.' She bellowed at him

'because, I don't want you to think that I am using you.' He shot back in exasperation. 'You like adventures, well, we are going on one. You will enjoy it. And I am telling you that I don't think you are obvious or predictable or any of the epithets that said in the morning. I told you that you are quite intelligent right now. I was paying attention.'

Molly looked at him stunned. They stood there for a few moments looking right into each other's eyes. Molly knew they were the most beautiful blue-grey. Sherlock inched in a little. Molly's heart raced but then she remembered something and turned her face. Sherlock looked at her for a moment.

'Molly.' He questioningly. Seeing that she did not move, he too turned and began walking. Together they walked in confused silence. They soon reached a lady standing with ragged clothes, calling out for money. She looked at Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock smiled back, he gave her a sheaf of paper and told her to "pass it along".

They next hailed a cab and went to the police. Sherlock told them most of it. The DI had looked so happy at seeing him that he did not even notice all the impertinence Sherlock showed. He was surprised to see Molly with him, but smiled when she told him that John had a date.

He was happy to know, that they had rounded up a long list of names from the moriarty network, though no one could tell the whereabouts of the sardar. He told them that the men would be rounded up soon.

All the while Sherlock did not even look at her. He was plainly avoiding her eyes and face, just he ignored all the furtive looks from Donovan and a few other cops. The faction separated when they had been assured that the men would be brought in the funny ones would be interviewed by Sherlock himself.

As they left the building, Sherlock hailed a cab. First he looked at the driver keenly, who seemed surprised by this behavior. He asked rather rudely what Sherlock was doing. The detective coolly replied.

'I have more than bad experience with cabbies. Now, Baker street.'

The whole journey was quiet. Sherlock simply glowered at the window and Molly, muddled, stared at her hands. Sherlock got off. Molly was about to tell the driver her address when herdoor was opened.

'come on.' He said

'Sherlock, I better get going, I've to get there early tomorrow.'

'yes you can leave early from my place. Get out now.' Molly did not understand him but obeyed.

'what do you mean?' asked she as the cabbie drove off with fare.

'you shall be living at my place now.' He said emotionlessly. Molly stood there confused and stunned.


	6. Ch 6 staying over

**Hey everyone. Sooo sorry that I am so late but the updates are gonna slow down, since I have my final exams coning here in India. I hope you like this chapter.**

'What?!' she nearly bellowed. She was in a state of shock. That was it, shock and nothing else. But no answer came as Sherlock had already entered the house and was probably upstairs already. Yet, she just stood there, shocked.

'Molly, are you not coming up?' he called from the window. She had never seen him open it but now he did.

'I–I–' she stuttered.

'come up soon, because John will be coming back soon and he will count this as…well, not good.' He said simply and turned. Molly felt angry, yet she could not do much but go in, since she did not know what he'd do is she wouldn't.

She went in and up, flustered, shaking her head. He was already sitting in his chair, with his violin.

'why do want me here?' she asked.

'that is irrelevant.' He said finally.

She knew there was no pint in trying anymore so she said nothing but went to the door.

'Please don't try leaving because then I'd have to keep you here forcefully.' He drawled.

'I was not leaving. I am going to see Mrs. Hudson.'

'She's not here. Is it not obvious?' he asked sardonically.

'Ah, yes, is it not?' she asked sarcastically, looking at the filthy kitchen.

'Sit down, grab a book. And please be quiet, I need to think.' Declared he.

Molly was too annoyed to say something. She knew there was no point in arguing him, yet deep down she knew that whatever he was doing, it would have some reasonable purpose, though twisted. She could, therefore, do nothing but sit there and "grab a book".

Time passed, as Molly grew steadily uncomfortable holding a book and staring at it. It was funny and awkward knowing that they were all alone in the whole place. Adding to that, she was sitting with Sherlock Bloody Holmes. She was about to finish the shift her eyes to the second paragraph of the book, when he spoke.

'You know, I have always found it hard reading John's books. They are just too stupid but I am sure that you could at least get the first paragraph in twenty minutes.' Said he.

'I was–I' she was confused as usual. Sherlock merely smiled superiorly. She had reached the height of annoyance. He had made her uncomfortable enough and she felt completely maladroit. It was her turn now, she knew exactly what to do.

'Why don't I go and have a bath? I am rather tired.' She asked innocently.

'Yes do that, I have to think.' He said without much thought. Molly got up and went to bath. It was warm and de-stressing. She got out dried herself and padded to Sherlock's room. She mutedly dressed. This was going to be fun. She went out into the hall.

'Sherlock, do you want coffee?' she said just as innocently. He opened his eyes, yet the joined hands remained under the chin. Stunned. That was the word for the expression on his face. It was worth all the annoyance of that day. His eyes went up and down, scanning her, being more stupefied with each inch.

'Wh—you–' _he_ stammered. His shirt was loose for her. And much too long. But she had selected the perfect color for herself. Blue. It fell much above her knees. Amazingly above. She had folded her sleeve so that her half arm could be seen. She looked so stunning that for a second Sherlock was numbed. He could feel his eyes widen

'I had nothing better to wear and those clothes would be pretty uncomfortable, if I am staying the night. don't you think?'

Sherlock knew that he could neither deny that it would not be comfortable in her clothes, and he could nor could he ask her to wear something else since she did not have any. Thus it would have to be either his or John's clothes. And he was not allowing her John's because…well _John_ would not possibly like it. This flight of thought flew in seconds.

'Yes, yes, you may wear them.' He could not tell himself that he had not been as stunned as he had been since The Woman had walked nude in front of him. Molly could do that with a shirt on, what would happen when she…

'You did not say, do you want coffee?' she asked.

'I–uh–yes, bla—'

'Black with two sugars yes I know.' She nodded, smiled happily and turned and went into the filthy kitchen. she was busy working on coffee while Sherlock sat there contemplating on the events of that night.

'It was not very nice of me to get you like that in the middle of your date with caveman–I mean—Kaven.' He said as close as his voice could get to a sincere apology, as inwardly he was very happy that he did.

'then why did you?' she asked an edge of tease in her voice. Sherlock had been dreading this question.

'uh, I needed your help.' He said, not very convincingly.

'No you did not, you never need help Sherlock.'

'I—' he started but was interrupted by laughter from the door.

'great night it was Stamford. G'night.' John laughed. 'hey Sherlock. You are still up do we have a case? Cause if we do I'll make some coffee, I am—Molly?!'

'Uh, hi, John.' She said, a hint of awkwardness betrayed.

'Hi Molly, you are wearing Sherlock's shirt?' he said eyebrows high, looking from Sherlock to Molly and back again in unfaultable surprise.

Sherlock suddenly seemed too intent on looking at the things on the table to even give any expression. Molly on the other hand, well, side, just could not form a sentence.

'did you two-?' he started his voice rising an octave with bewilderment.

'No, John.' Sherlock said, the heavy voice oppressing the sudden excitement in the air.

'I just don't have anything else to wear and my clothes are pretty uncomfortable if I am staying the night.' She said, her voice as high as John's.

'You are staying the night?' John asked his head tilting to side.

'She needs a place to stay the night, since Mrs. Hudson did not want to me to break in anywhere when she left, I asked her to stay here.' Sherlock told him.

'Will you be sleeping on Sherlock's bed Molly or do you want mine?' he asked without any pun intended, but Sherlock did not think so.

'of course she'll be in my room. She is not sharing a bed with you.'

'I did not say that she would. I'd take the couch, you wuss.'

'Well she is going to take my bed and I shall have the couch, since I am not going to sleep. I have to think.' He said decisively.

'Alright. Well that is two women you've had on your bed Sherlock for past year. Good going I'd say.' He said sarcastically. This was where Molly looked up out of indignation.

'Wait someone—some women, has stayed here before? Like stayed the night on Sherlock's bed? Who?' She asked trying to hide her anger into curiosity.

'erm yeah.' He said and then added. 'And that's not any woman. It was _The _Women.' John emphasized, without knowing the repercussions. Sherlock finally looked up to give a wide eyed warning.

'John,' he slowly began but Molly asked sharply.

'_The _woman?'

'Irene Adler. You met her today I think.' And Sherlock could not regret John coming into the room more. Molly turned with a stiff "Oh." And brought the coffee and banged the cup on the table beside Sherlock.

'John, would you mind sleeping in Sherlock's room? I'll take yours. Please.' She added.

'Yes, sure.' Though not sure why she was doing that.

Molly turned and wen to John room.

'what—?' John asked shaking his head.

'oh, Just leave!' Growled the detective.

**He has a lot to make up for I guess. Tell me how you all like it.**


	7. Ch 7 brothers!

**I am sooo sorry for this entire wait but my exams are going on and it's the final sem so I have to study a lot. Anyway, I made some time and I hope you like this chapter. It's little funny and do hope that the characters don't seem OC**

**Brothers!**

The next few days past rather uneventfully, if you did not count Sherlock's potentially fatal rants about not having enough to do.

'Oh, my brain!' he would scream and yell. He'd fight with the pillows, slash the curtains, experiment—in among the most lethal and dangerous forms of the words. 'I need something, oh I soo need something. Oh, shut up John. If you had not given her the flowers she was allergic to, you would really have made it to a third date with her.'

Molly and John who were already accustomed to such behavior kept their cool and tried to help him as much they could, between Molly being cross with Sherlock and Sherlock being cross with John, which was not much. John remained perplexed so as to why Sherlock was behaving so with him and why Molly was much keener on talking to him than even looking at Sherlock.

Molly still was not allowed to leave the apartment and Sherlock, who was occasionally let out by them in severe disguise, had already talked to the head of pathology on why she would absent for some days. They had decided that she was to be attacked with food poisoning. John assisted her with every new topic he could find to interest her, and Sherlock made some efforts talking to her but she nearly always deigned not to answer or started talking raptly with John or Mrs. Hudson.

Yet it was Mrs. Hudson who had the worst situation of all. Her joy of seeing Sherlock had been somewhat reduced on Sherlock's continuous rant and scruples. She now regularly found something or other that was either dead or slashed or cut and holed in some way or other in wider range of places around the house than ever before. Then there was John who would keep running out and in, due to his exasperation with Sherlock and his inability to be angry at Sherlock and, at the same time, be grateful that he was alive. Molly kept trying to talk to her and when she appreciated it, her jumping in at any time made her slightly uneasy. All of this, along with all the trouble that her hip was giving her. Not that she was complaining. It was after some days that rain of change came to 221 Baker Street in the flesh of one prim man, wearing a black suit, carrying a black umbrella and in a black car, which was in no way queer.

Sherlock Holmes was having a great night after what seemed like a very long time. It was not unusual for him to come panting on that door step but it had now become somewhat distant being allegedly dead did that to you. He looked at the doorstep and saw that his brother had come for a visit. Why did Mycroft have to spoil everything? Always. He went upstairs and opened.

'How are you dear brother?' Mycroft drawled in his droning vice as usual.

'What are you doing here Mycroft?' Sherlock asked his brother curtly.

'I see you have been through a chase. Although, you are not supposed to be running around the city when you are dead, Sherlock!' Mycroft said his voice rising in the end.

'Sherlock…you were in a chase! I thought we all agreed that it was only a walk you were going out for.' John reprimanded.

'oh, John -' Sherlock started to retort but was cut short by Molly.

'Oh John, don't tell me what to do. I'm going to keep doing all this till I make sure I really dead. Don't you know how little I care about what you all think or feel.' Molly impersonated in something of joke of the deep voice she loved. Sherlock looked at her resigned. Mycroft turned his head towards him and cocked his eyebrow.

'What are you doing here Mycroft?' he asked again.

'I have come now to tell you that Moriarty knows that you are alive and you should soon make a good come out otherwise it would be him who would take the game changing step.'

'What step?' Molly asked.

'The first one, Dr. Hooper. And you ought to have realized that how badly the rival's taking the first step can affect you, Sherlock.' Mycroft said.

'If that is all that you have to say Mycroft, I bid you a good night, because I have already thought of that and I have a plan and there is no more need for you here.' Sherlock said after and exaggerated eye roll.

'That's it then.' Mycroft said without emotion. He got up, buttoned his jacket and was about to walk the door when Molly interrupted.

'That's it then?' she ejaculated with some surprise. Both the brothers looked at Molly enquiringly, reflecting her surprise.

'Is there something else to be discussed Dr. Hooper?' Mycroft asked politely.

You met your brother after about six months, you were convinced that he was dead, and now that you see him alive the only thing you tell him that the criminal behind him is alive? And how to play game with him to win?' she looked at John and asked. 'Are you sure that Sherlock is not adopted?'

'Their genes are much too similar for that.' John said with a serious shake of head.

'What else do you think there should be? A hug? A kiss? Maybe a even a punch in the face for giving me a near heart attack? Or beating with my umbrella that he can't even hide properly from a criminal who is behind his life, Dr. Hooper?' Mycroft asked fervently. In that statement Molly saw and heard how much Mycroft loved Sherlock, who she could swear she had glimpsed half expecting that. For him she said.

'Well, yes. I insist. For me at least do that. Show me that you're not heartless machines.' She said the last three words with a slight glare at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged slightly, but he was thrown on to the floor due a heavy punch from the Holmes, who, Sherlock & John had assured her, abhorred doing anything physical.

'Ow! Mycroft!' Sherlock yelled from the floor. But Mycroft would not listen for he had stated beating Sherlock with his umbrella anywhere he could safely reach. Sherlock kept groaning and "ow"ing loudly but Mycroft did not back off. Somehow, both John and Molly knew, Sherlock did not retaliate in any way. Otherwise he could have easily tackle Mycroft. That was the first that Molly realized hidden affection and boxed love meant.

The scene went on for a few minutes, with Sherlock bellowing, Mycroft breathing heavily, John guffawing, and Molly staring bewildered. When me stopped Sherlock heaved himself up and there was some blood coming from his where Mycroft's punch had hit him. Hesitantly, both the brothers move towards each other and hugged each other but very quickly. Mycroft lightly slapped Sherlock in the face and said "moron". Even Sherlock was smiling lightly.

'Thank you Dr. Hooper. That was fun in deed. We should do this more often' he said looking and smirking at Sherlock. They both had resumed their men of ice forms. But Molly still knew the meaning and feeling behind those words. She smiled.

'It's Molly, Mr. Holmes.' Said she.

'Mycroft.' He replied. 'so good night all of you. Sherlock don't trouble them. Molly, John.'

And he left, leaving the three to the aftermath of the scene.


	8. Ch 8 change

**Hello, all the great readers. I am so sorry for all this delay. I hope this long chapter will make up for that. My exams are over and I have a long boring vacation to fill up with writing…anyway, do let me know how you all liked it. Please write as much as you wish since I'm home alone and have nothing to look forward to except all your writing.**

It was after quite some that Sherlock settled. John had taken leave, still grinning, for he was to have an early morning. Molly still happy about what had happened put the kettle on.

Sherlock had changed and come out and sat gloomily on his chair, plucking notes on his violin. Molly smiled as she looked at him sitting there like a baby. He had his eyes fixed on the fire. Molly took the mugs and went to him. She sat down by his feet and took a sip from her cup. Then she looked up at him, who was staring at her with frown. She offered the cup with a teasing smile.

'Why did you do that?' he asked again.

'Because you needed it, Sherlock.' She answered, again.

'Molly.' He started and his voice had changed. 'why did you?'

She looked up to see and uncharacteristic sincerity, as though he was actually curious. She kept looking and he got down from the seat and beside her. She looked right into his clear eyes.

'you really needed it.' She said again yet it was with an equality of his sincerity.

'I don't understand.' He looked into his cup and said quietly.

'Of course you don't, or you wouldn't be you.' She chuckled. 'Although you don't regard him as family, and that means emotionally and intellectually—' she stated strongly for Sherlock had opened his mouth to argue. '—so you don't regard him like that but you know and consider him that. We all came much later Sherlock, he has been with you practically forever. You both have this bond that no one can break. And even you know that he cares for you and in the way of your species, also loves you. You needed for this one time for it to be physically done rather than it being palpably there. I'd really just say that this was quite obvious, really.'

She sighed and then grinned at him. Sherlock had been looking at her with the kind of awe he had watched Irene Adler, previously. She liked it and for the first time she realized what Irene Adler must feel when all those men looked up at her with the kind Sherlock did. If Sherlock was could be turned to that, what all did the other men do?! No wonder she loved it!

'Thank you.' He said in so tiny a voice that she would have hardly heard him had she not been used to it.

'So where were you today?' she got on her bent knees and asked trying to help him get over his moment of awkwardness. His face brightened. He sprang up at once and took her hand made her get up. He put down the glasses and started in a sing song voice.

'I had an invigorating chase with one of Moriarty's men. Though they know me as one of Mycroft's men who is trying to find out the truth about my "death".' Saying that and he taook her into his arms in dance position and stated turnin them in big circles around the room as though singing it to her. 'Oh it was such fun. I ran and jumped and turned and slipped.' He said swirling her with her finger, then taking her back into his arms. And dancing again.

'I got into a few cabs here was even some trains and then I jumped between a few buildings and ran and go t down. Oh, Molly you should have been there. You would have loved it, since you love chases so much.' Molly brought them to an abrupt halt.

'though there is not much point in asking. How do you know that?' she asked.

'Molly, I was practically imprisoned in your house for quite some time, and a lot of books and movies not to mention the thrilling videos of a variety of chases. That could not mean anything but the fact that you love chases.'

'Fair. Now we shall continue.' She said taking his arms and starting o dance again. 'what else happened?'

'Not much. I think Moriarty might understand that I have started. But there is a chance that he might not understand that there is something that I have on him. Quite some things I'd say.' He told with a smile.

'What's that? She enquired.

'there is stuff but the one thing we have to focus on right now is my comeback.' He declared as they both stood still looking at each other.

'Come-back!' Molly said but with her voice was a reverberation of another. John could not contain himself any longer and his surprised had come out before he had intended it to. Both he heads turned to him. One angered and the other embarrassed. Molly looked down at her feet.

'We will discuss the particulars tomorrow. Good night' said she in shrill voice and left hurriedly into Sherlock's bedroom.

Sherlock was giving John the ultimate WTF! look.

'I–I just–'

'John Watson, get back to your room before I get my harpoon.' He yelled. John turned and quickly left. Sherlock went to his couch and laid down there with his pillow and sheets and an arm under head. Once again John had spoiled the whole thing. ughgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh! He could not believe that a few hours ago he had been so happy. Hours? Few minutes ago he had been so happy. This was happening oftener than he liked. Why was this happening so much? Every time he tried opening up to Molly, there would be some problem. Yes that was the problem—trying to open up to someone. It was only other way of saying that he was becoming vulnerable. It was sentiment. And everyone knows that becoming vulnerable and sentiment is not good. Of course he was getting hurt.

He was not going to get hurt any more, he was not going to vulnerable again. But, Molly would not like that. She always encourage being open. Molly…she was so nice. She had made Mycroft hit him though. However he had wanted that. He had wanted Mycroft to…no, that's not good, stupid thought, don't think that. Sentiment. Not good. Molly…nice and funny…fun…chase…love chases…love….molly's smile….molly's pretty eyes … twinkling …stars… helium…experiment…trial…tomorrow morning…Molly…coffee…yum…Mrs. Hudson … mummy … laughter … Molly … lips … red color … the woman … Moriarty … fun … Molly …

Molly herself had settled in the bed. She smiled at the thought of what had happened a few minutes ago. They had been back to her apartment and complete. They had been just as complete, even more. Yet there was a difference a change. It had not been the Sherlock it had been at her place. It was something different then there had been caring and a wish to make her like him better. Today it had been to make her accept him. Something uncanny, something, as always, she wasn't able to put a finger on. Today he had been complete.

She herself could not help but feel different. Something had changed in those few minutes. Molly felt something else possess her. Something that she had always suppressed, Something that she vaguely felt was the need to be in power, to come forward and be in the spotlight. It was not her traits but it was something that she had naturally suppressed. But now, she felt as though it was her turn, it was her chance to come ahead and be the star. She was going to have her Sherlock and she was going to have him with the respect and awe that was currently held by the Adler woman. She was going to do anything and everything in her power to become superior, become worthy of Sherlock Holmes. And she was also going to do anything and everything possible to make him want her more ardently than she had ever wanted him or he had ever wanted Adler.

**I got a bit carried away with Sherlock's thoughts but can you blame me? his head is just marvelous to meddle with. Do let me know if there are any specifics you want in the upcoming chapters.**

**Cheers**

**mia**


	9. Ch 9 surprised

**I thank you all for the reviews. I hope you like this one as well.**

Molly woke with the energy of a person no great big task. She felt very enthusiastic about everything that was going to happen. She dressed and danced into the hall and in the kitchen. She put the kettle o boil and looked over to the sleeping Sherlock.

Anytime soon he would wake up. She had decided everything and so readied the breakfast. She went back into the room and made the important calls she had to. She quickly put her phone down when she heard a yawn behind her.

'Good morning.' She chirped brightly.

'Morning!' he answered. He looked at her in his usual deductive manner. Once again Sherlock was under his facades. It was not the real him but the icy stone veil that he put in front of himself.

'Sherlock, what were you saying yesterday night?' she asked, maintaining the happy morning herself.

'I was saying a lot of things.' he said in his usual way.

'No, about your return.' She said trying not to let him ruin her mood.

'Oh that. I'll let you know after it's done.'

'But I will help. And so will John.'

'Molly, there are two things here. One, you have seen how John is helping in the last few days and two, I don't need any of your help.' He smirked and passed her and went into the bathroom.

Molly stood there for a moment thinking of what to do. Now the old Molly would have left the room and waited outside with the breakfast ready to coax him. But the more determined Molly was ready to fiercely get what she wanted.

Sherlock had already taken off his shirt and was going to pull down his pants when she barged in, with her head high. Sherlock quickly pulled up his pants very quickly.

'What are you doing?!' he asked annoyed. Molly dared not to look at his chest and maintained her eyes to his eyes, otherwise she would have lost all the power of will she had mustered. She crossed her arms and looked at him boldly and stated.

'I am going to help and participate even if you don't like it.'

'No you're not.' He said with another mirthful smirk.

'You can't stop me.' she said with a smirk that Sherlock had only seen and found gorgeous on the woman till date, but molly had redefined it. Albeit he was not to be stopped from that.

'Oh, yes I can.' He said in full control. Molly laughed, yet again it was different and something with the edge that only the woman had mastered—mirth, but feminine grace and a tinge of superiority. He could not help but raise his brows. Molly's lips glimpsed with a pleased smile. Sherlock came back to himself and denied once again.

'Sherlock, I am helping and you can't stop me.' she repeated and turned.

'Molly,' Sherlock said in his don't-you-dare-do-that voice.

'No Sherlock' she called nearly out of the door. Sherlock sighed and pulled her hand. Within seconds, she was locked between his arms, him and the wall. They were inches from each other.

'Molly Hooper, you listen to me, you will not do anything with regard to my comeback. It is dangerous and I do not, repeat, do not, want you to be in trouble again because of me. Get it?' he powerfully yet with care in his voice. He was sure Molly would obey this. Molly was sure she could feel herself melting, what with the tender voice and shirtless body but she regained herself.

'Did you tell this to the Adler woman too?' she said defiantly. 'Did you ask her too to stop from helping you because you thought it would dangerous?'

Sherlock was stunned as she had expected. She went on and said,

'Try treating me with some amount of respect and not look at me with such condescension.. You know even a part of what you felt for that woman would do.' Another blow. She shifted his arm and slipped away, leaving him quite bewildered.


	10. Ch 10 it has happened

'Good morning John!' Molly told John brightly.

'Hey Molly! Never knew you were a morning person.' He said with a surprised smile. He was sitting at the island and having coffee.

'Oh, I am not. It's just today morning is, what did Sherlock say yesterday, yeah, invigorating.' She said happily. John nodded and looked back down. Remembering yesterday night he started to apologize.

'Hey Molly, um about yesterday, I am sorry for uh intruding.'

'Oh, come on John. It's alright. And what are you eating, oh no, not when I am here. Wait I already made the batter. I'll get the pancakes ready right away.'

'Don't say that. He'll then make it a habit.' Sherlock, now fully dressed, whined from behind him.

'no, I won't.'

'yes you do.'

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do.'

'Boys.' Molly ordered. 'anyway, so Sherlock what are we going to do about your comeback?'

'Molly, there is no "we" in this case. It me and only me who is going to do everything about my comeback.'

'so I was thinking that we could do both things you know, expose Moriarty and have Sherlock return to his former self.'

'How?' John asked.

'Molly, I have a plan. I don't need any other of yours. It is very good.'

'does your plan do both these things?' she asked tilting her head to the side.

'It…' he fumbled for efficacious words whilst she raised her brows.

'Doesn't does it?'

No but it will. I am working on it.

'Well mine is ready. If it's good then we can use yours as a backup. Here have you coffee and John here are your pancakes. I'll explain it to you.' She said serving a whiny Sherlock his coffee and a gaping John a plate of hot pancakes. John glanced at the pancakes and looked up at her again.

'Who are you and what have you done to our Molly?' he asked. Molly smiled at him fondly. Sherlock felt as though his head would explode with envy. Molly started with her plan. She knew that she would convince both of them and that Sherlock would not be able to compete because she was one night ahead of him. After three quarters of an hour she finished. They both looked at her as though she descended from staircase from heaven. John was staring at her with big eyes while Sherlock squinted at her with a frown.

'You did all of that by yourself?' John asked amazed. She smiled again, clearly happy with herself. 'That is superb!'

Sherlock's head snapped to him. He could not have given Molly a glare but the friend was to receive the complete wrath. The look Sherlock had given him had reduced John to moving away and back to his armchair. Molly looked at Sherlock, now glaring at his coffee.

'So Sherlock, did you like it?' she asked.

'It was plausible.' He said though there was still some smoldering within.

'I am trying to help. Why can't you simply take it?'

'Because first it will be a plan then it will be you trying to get involved with phones and then you are running up an down London with men running after you with guns.' He said angrily.

John had gotten up and Molly too had been taken aback. She had been prepared for rants and whines and arrogant and rude diffusions, but not such a fervent yell.

Once again John too his role of breaking awkward silences and told that he was going out. After the door had shut, Molly opened her mouth to try and soothe a still fuming Sherlock. But Sherlock put up a finger and bawled.

'John get away from the door and out.'

'Yeah…I...uh,' he said and descended.

'He still has not left has he?' she asked

'No.' Sherlock said and shook his head.

There was some quiet for a short time and then Molly spoke.

'Sherlock––' she began again and was stopped, again.

'No Molly, you are not taking part in this. you are so not taking part in this. If John wants to then he can but not you. No.' he said passively and firmly. Molly in her reverie of strength felt offended. Once again she raised her voice.

'Why me, Sherlock? Why huh? Do you count me so incapable of anything? you could let me do everything when you had to fake your death but not now! Why? Why does everyone here underestimate so much.'

'No one underestimates you.'

'Oh yes, each one of you do. You can allow John, you allow Mycroft, you allow Mrs. Hudson too but not me. hell you would eve allow Irene Adler but not me. and she has betrayed you and done everything horrible to you. And not me! why Sherlock?' she yelled her voice rising steadily.

'Molly if that had been the case why would I have included you back then? Why would I have asked for your help and not everybody else's?' he refuted.

'oh I don't know! I am stupid and crazy and what not but then it was okay. Now I don't know what wrong.'

'the thing that's wrong is that I love you!' he screamed losing all control over himself. 'And I cannot lose you. Again. Then there was nothing but hell I love you know and you have no idea how maddening it is. Okay so you are not participating in anything.'

Molly had been stunned. Her eyes were now filled with the tears she had promised herself she would not spill due to Sherlock. She could not stop herself from running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him to her in so ardent a kiss that it froze Sherlock too.

Below Mrs. Hudson and John were now grinning so widely. It had happened. The epic that they were waiting for. Sherlock Bloody Holmes was officially in love!


	11. Ch 11 confused

It was a few moments after that Sherlock came back to his vigilant self and pushed Molly away gently. Molly looked up at him surprised. He was staring down at his feet. He looked up and, before Molly could even begin to ask, he left.

_What_?! She thought angrily. _Why was this so complicated? Why was he so complicated? Why did he have to make things so complicated? Why?!_

She stood there staring at the wall. It was some time after which she moved. John had come up looking at her with no little surprise mingled with shock. He had never thought of Molly as a prospective of Sherlock's…love! Yet her stunts from the morning seemed to have a favorable response.

'Where is Sherlock?' he asked with a coy smile.

'How would I know? Does he ever give me any specific information?!' she snapped and went into Sherlock's room.

'Did he not just yell that he loves you?' John asked going after her. Molly frowned at him.

'You heard that?'

'Half the baker street did. I am sure they are planning some event for today. We've all been waiting for this to happen for ages you see. They are probably going to name this day too.'

Molly smile wryly.

'Sorry.' She said and added, to his raised brows, 'for snapping back there.'

'Oh, no problem.'

'Don't you get angry John? At him treating you the way he does.' She asked sitting on the bed, resigned. He sat beside her.

'At times, yeah. But then he doesn't stop loving us because we don't act up to his wishes. How can we then. Plus, he usually does it for our own sakes.' He said soothingly. She nodded, still sad.

'So how did this happen?' He asked cheerfully. Molly smiled.

'What?' she inquired innocently.

'Sherlock falling for you? No offense but it is bizarre.'

'Isn't it?!' She exclaimed, suddenly feeling happy again. 'I didn't think he was capable of it but…'

'Well, after the woman incident I was sure he was he just had not found his match or realized that he had.' John said looking at her. She was frowning.

'Tell me more about this Adler woman.'

He walked quickly away from the place and away from her. Yet everything around seemed to have been touched by her uncanny aura. He came to halt right where he had last they had had a fight. She had yelled at him. Hwy was this always happening to them. Fighting, arguing, yelling, and walking away, everything that was wrong. It had never happened when he had stayed at her place save one or two times then why now? But then they had then been living in a fantasy. This was reality. He had been right in thinking that practically they would never be happy together, till she was Molly Hooper and he was Sherlock Holmes. None would ever be happy till then.

But there could be one thing that could be done… he quickly turned and started back to 221b.

'Molly!' he bellowed as sprang to the door of there apartment. He went in to kitchen and took her into his arms and turned her around lifting her quite off her feet.

'Sherlock! Sherlock! No put me down please, Sherlock Holmes!'

'I know what we can do Molly.'

'What?' she asked eagerly.

'I won't return!' he said excitedly

'Where?' she asked confused and he rolled his eyes with signature.

'Anywhere. Let Sherlock Holmes be dead, I mean that my come back won't be necessary, I can live with you under another name and nobody but the close people will know and it will be all fine. I can take cases later and go in disguise and everything will be fine!' he said yelling so that even John came into the room and looked at them in confusion. Everything was as Sherlock had expected, except Molly, who looked down and sighed. She took her hands out of his and went into John's room locking the door behind her with a clear click.

Sherlock looked up surprised at John, who merely shook hi head and said;

'Do you really think that she would let you do that for herself, _her_ self-deprecating and scarified self?'


	12. Ch 12 planned

Few more days passed in which Sherlock prepared for his comeback. Molly helped, invariably quiet and John tried to keep the mood as light as possible but the heaviness still weighed them all down. Molly's new attitude had become very amusing to John and Mrs. Hudson. The change was drastic and all of them were surprised. She went on did what she thought was right, in spite of Sherlock's disapproval, unheedingly. They collected as many as cases that were possible from John's long list of notes. It was hectic when going over to them and talk and ask them things. She and John (in disguise) would say they were reporters and then ask them the various questions about what Sherlock did with them and did they all think it was true. Nearly all of them said that they thought everything that he did was genuine.

It was on one such day that the two of them came back to find him playing on his violin something usually spirited and cheery.

'Ah welcome home John.'

'Why would you say that?' John asked looking at him with a frown.

'Can't I be nice?' Sherlock asked plucking another happy note.

'No. you are incapable of being voluntarily nice.'

'good deduction.' He told and let out howl of delight.

'Ha, Molly! How are you, and how is your memory?' he asked come dangerously close to her and peering down at her with the brightest interest.

'Fine' she said demurely but with poise, staring at the floor. She was still angry at him and tried to keep calm along with her attitude poise.

'Do you remember I asked you to make a packet of a couple things, the day I died?'

'Yes.' She answered still looking sternly down.

'Did you make it?'

'Yes.'

'Then where on earth is it?' he asked angrily.

'I have scoured everything, it's nowhere.' He said angrily. Both John and Molly started and stepped back. Although, while John winced, Molly merely looked up and gave Sherlock a stern gaze.

'Well if you did thoroughly "scour" _everything_ then you would have found it.' Said she languidly. Once again John's brows rose with a smirk and Sherlock looked abashed.

'Wait a moment.' Said she smoothly, never hinting the pleasure she achieved at getting him to look baffled, and went into johns room and brought out brown paper packet and handed it to Sherlock.

'Where was it?' asked he in surprise.

'a girl never tells her secrets.' Was his reply with another placid smile. She turned and went to the kitchen and put the kettle to boil.

'do you know how she is doing it?' John asked.

'No.' said Sherlock quietly in anger. John chuckled with mirth.

'so how did it go today. Who was it?'

'it went well, very well. It was Joanne Mead. You remember her, don't you?'

No.

'She was the one with the dead —'

'John don't, I don't care.'

'did you figure what to do with Reilly?' asked John.

'Ages ago.'

'What are you going to do then?'

'What she did to me.' he explained simply.

'What do you mean? Are going to go ahead and tell people that she is a fraud?'

'exactly John, I see you're improving.' He declared with an approving nod.

'I don't understand.' John told him clearly muddled. Molly brought the tray and gave each one their tea and coffee. She settled near johns feet with her own mug.

'What did she do to me, John?' Sherlock drawled.

'She ruined your complete reputation.' John tried.

'And?'

'She made you look like a liar?' he put forth.

'and?'

'She ended him in his, she gave him a taste of his own medicine.' Molly proposed. Sherlock looked at her with her favorite smile.

'Yes. And that is what is shall do. How did she get me Molly?'

'With true information mixed with lies.' John said triumphantly.

'With the help of his enemy.' Molly interposed.

'You are 0-2 John. Well done Molly. Each person has someone who wants to bring the first one down. Especially the ones who shot to fame overnight. Ones like silly Kitty Reilly.'

'So we look for anyone who has a green spot for her, and old boyfriend or bff or something.' Molly said.

'Good for us, I've already found her. Tia lee, or something. Molly you and Miss––uh, Morstan was it?–– yes can you two talk to her and get all the back up. She Reilly were, as you put it, bffs. Together in college and in the office and were very close till kitty found her break. Since then she is obviously bitter about kitty and is our prey. The next thing was that Moriarty created a rich brook. And not just shows he did it were anyone could find it and believe it.'

John and Molly looked up at him blankly. He rolled his eyes and loudly bellowed.

'Where do you find everything instantly?! The internet! People believe that everything there is on the net would be true to the T. ordinary people.' Snorted he.

'So we make another identity. On the internet.'

'All over it. In the name of James Moriarty. Mycroft is going to help with the information. We are going to end this and win it. Moriarty is over. Come on, now get going. get a new hard disk. There'll be lots of information.'

John got up and smiled.

'Well done, mate' he said and left to get the hard disk. Molly was still sitting down looking into her mug. Sherlock wanted to say something, anything but he couldn't think of anything. He was still trying to form words when she got up and came to him looking right into his eyes. She rose to her toes and kissed him.

As she withdrew she became aware of his arms already around her, not giving her an escape––_so_ _Sherlock––_and locking her in. He frowned at her.

'Why?' he asked

'You said _we_, didn't you?' asked molly smiling.


	13. Ch 13 executed

Hey! Everyone, I'd like to thank all of you waiting for me and reading my writing. I am extremely happy that you all like the story so well and I do hope that I kept the story true to its base and yet added some magic of my own. I am sad to tell you that this story might soon be coming to an end though not that very soon but yes in a few chapters. However I promise to make sure that the chapters are super exciting and give all of you what you wish for. Once again, I'd request you all to tell me in the reviews or pm me what specialties you'd like. Enough of my rambling then, on with the story.

Sherlock could not have been happier. His plan was falling perfectly into place. Molly and Mary had already become besties with Tia. They had been slowly building a close friendship with her and she reciprocating with surprising ease. Sherlock found it incomprehensible that someone would be so easy enough to fool and that someone would so easily give away the secrets of their best friends. Another surprising thing that he discovered was that Molly did all this with so much ease and such style that he grinned every time she described their meeting and how she had manipulated Tia.

'Why are you grinning that way Sherlock?' she demanded on a similar day.

'I just can't imagine the mousy little Molly doing this. You seem so delighted with manipulating a girl that I think you almost like it.' Sherlock told her taking her into his arms and smirking down at her. Molly pursed her lips and looked up at him with wide defiant eyes.

'but I don't! it's just…well…' she said going from defiant to confused.

'I understand. That's the magic of it. You don't like it but the game's just too engrossing.' He nodded, though still grinning,

'Yes, and it's going to help.' She said recalcitrantly, looking down. Sherlock's smile grew wider.

'I used to tell myself the same thing in the beginning.' He whispered in her years.

'A few years back?' she asked trying to drive the topic from her manipulating someone to him.

'A few decades back.' He said and sat downing with another smirk. Molly looked at him, not derisively but in awe.

Between all this work since Miss Mary was spending so much time with them, John and Mary were forming a very likely and a rather intimate friendship. One day as he and molly sat working on putting information about Moriarty on another website, the could not help but notice the disturbing sound form John's bedroom. Sherlock huffed again as particularly loud one reverberated.

'Give them some space Sherlock.' Molly said but not very convincingly.

'You are as irritated as me Molly. Admit it.'

'yeah but what can we say? Go have sex somewhere else?' she asked.

'Of course. She had a place doesn't she?'

'Yes where her very good listener granny lives. Plus, we don't expect them to ask us to go away when we —' Molly fumbled and looked down. 'you know.'

Sherlock's brain perked up at this and asked her something that had been bothering him for some time.

For my knowledge when is…this "you know" going to happen?' he asked. He could feel Molly blush but she looked up with her new Molly attitude and said with Sherlock-worthy smirk. 'Soon.'

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but Molly got up and told that she was going to make some coffee putting an end to the topic. Sherlock was going to pursue when John came out looking sheepishly happy look in his face in his pajamas. He looked at Sherlock and grinned. Sherlock scowled back and returned to his laptop.

In the next few weeks the news had something of a buzz on the homes Moriarty topic. New ideas were being written in Sherlock's favor not only by Tia but a few other writers as well. It seemed as though reporters had been following the websites they were leaking Moriarty on. There only short write ups on those topics not big swoops but once again people were talking about the old news and Holmes vs. Moriarty. John and Mary both reported whispers they had heard from various places from the hospital to supermarkets and malls. Even Mycroft told them that they were making a good base and few people had tried to ask him about his brother.

John's site which had gradually got lesser hits after Sherlock's "death", now had hit a new high. Even Sherlock's webpage was being visited. The Googles of Holmes and Moriarty too had grown slowly, Mycroft had informed. Sherlock and John both knew that Moriarty must be getting annoyed at his perfect story being spoilt. They expected that he would retaliate in some horrid way and stopped Molly from leaving the house, entirely.

She and Sherlock were sitting in the hall watching TV, which meant she was watching TV and he had an ongoing commentary about their mistakes.

'Oh come on,' he drawled exasperatedly, at the detective looking at a corpse in TV. 'check the shoes! Check her shoes. Why isn't he checking her shoes? They should check her shoes. They could get decisive clues based on that.'

Molly rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time.

'They are not as good as you Sherlock. And they are not even real and this is a show' she said maintaining her cool.

'Yes, but if you are going to make a show, at least make it accurate.' He said. John entered the room with a goofy smile.

'Hello, you two.' Said he.

'How is Mary?' Sherlock asked, not looking up from the TV.

'how did you know that — never mind. She is good' John relented.

'Seeing that you are wearing you're the same way you go to meet her, you haven't tucked your shirt and came in exactly ten minutes after the time that her shift starts at Bart's, it's not a big leap. Also, you lips have lipstick on and knowing that you usually don't wear any it must be her kindness to apply some on you.' Sherlock said still not looking up. John sighed.

'Yeah, okay. So Molly, what are we watching?' he asked.

'oh nothing, just surfing.' She said with an understanding smile.

'Stop, stop, stop!' Sherlock yelled. 'what was that? No two channels back. Yeah. Ah!'

All three of them had stopped with mouths agape to watch the news. On the screen was Molly's house with police running about and the reporter spoke unfeelingly.

'the house where the firing occurred was of one Molly Hooper. She was inside the house at that time and has been shot. It is said to have been a fatal shot but we do not know if Ms. Hooper survived it. She has been taken to a hospital. Her apartment is a mess and the police are saying that this was a robbery gone wrong. She works at St. Bart's hospital…' the reporter went on to give some details about Molly.

Molly looked at Sherlock. She knew he was thinking the same as his hands tightened around hers. It would have, it could have, been _her_.

community/X-Men-Movieverse-Wolverine-Rogue/61533/9 9/0/1/0/0/0/0/


End file.
